tagalog_ang_wikafandomcom_tl-20200214-history
Tagagamit:BikuOrenji
=BIKU ORENJI= Sarí-sarì Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190317 Identidád Ko.pdf|Identidád Ko Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20200106 Nagliliwaliw at Maharlika (Wikipedia).pdf|Nagliliwaliw at Maharlika Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20191231 Little Countries on a Little Planet.pdf|Little Countries on a Little Planet Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20191229 What Can We Vling.pdf|What Can We Vling Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Vocabulario.pdf|Vocabulario Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20191217 Mango Bread Pudding Dream.pdf|Mango Bread Pudding Dream Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20191214 Japanese and Other Mongoloids in My Family.pdf|Japanese and Other Mongoloids in My Family Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20191212 Various Caucasoids in My Family Roots.pdf|Various Caucasoids in My Family Roots Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20191211 Chinese and Others in My Family.pdf|Chinese and Others in My Family Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20191210 Jewish from Both Mama and Papa.pdf|Jewish from Both Mama and Papa Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20191202 Religion as Gossip.pdf|Religion as Gossip Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20191202 Future Languages.pdf|Future Languages Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20191202 Apes and Machines.pdf|Apes and Machines Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20191130 Existence as a Gradation.pdf|Existence as a Gradation Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20191127 Riĉa Teo.pdf|Riĉa Teo Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20191122 Pho Khang.pdf|Pho Khang Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20191121 Gami Sushi.pdf|Gami Sushi Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20191119 Mayamang Tsaá.pdf|Mayamang Tsaá Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20191103 Pho Khang.pdf|Pho Khang Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190624 Sushi at Tagalog.pdf|Sushi at Tagalog Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190624 Iberoamérika.pdf|Iberoamérika Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190619 Budismo at Animismo.pdf|Budismo at Animismo Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190619 Sri Lanka.pdf|Sri Lanka Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190611 Un perro entre los māo.pdf|Un perro entre los māo Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190609 Kangaekata.pdf|Kangaekata Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190605 Si Meksikanang Lizbeth.pdf|Si Meksikanang Lizbeth Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190604 Hapón.pdf|Hapón Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190603 Pagbabasá.pdf|Pagbabasá Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190603 Aburidó ang Tao.pdf|Aburidó ang Tao Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190602 Wikang Bampira.pdf|Wikang Bampira Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190601 Wikang Sana.pdf|Wikang Sana Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190601 Mga Tao.pdf|Mga Tao Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190531 Rahul en Starbukso.pdf|Rahul en Starbukso Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190531 Chris sa Istarbaks.pdf|Chris sa Istarbaks Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190530 Swahili.pdf|Swahili Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190530 Bonita desu.pdf|Bonita desu Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190529 Tagamalayò.pdf|Tagamalayò Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190529 Ursula Le Guin.pdf|Ursula Le Guin Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190529 Ray Bradbury.pdf|Ray Bradbury Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190529 Ben Bova.pdf|Ben Bova Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190527 Salbasyón.pdf|Salbasyón Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190524 Mangmamanikâ.pdf|Mangmamanikâ Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190523 Monggó.pdf|Monggó Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190520 Espasyo.pdf|Espasyo Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190518 Utak-utak.pdf|Utak-utak Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190512 Mga Bituwín.pdf|Mga Bituwín Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190512 Sicilio.pdf|Sicilio Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190510 Kalemburoj.pdf|Kalemburoj Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190508 Teejo kaj Lizbeth.pdf|Teejo kaj Lizbeth Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190508 Teejo kaj Interlingvao.pdf|Teejo kaj Interlingvao Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190507 Analohiya sa mga Wikang Latino at Tsino.pdf|Latino at Tsino Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190506 Ringo.pdf|Ringo Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190506 Panaginip.pdf|Panaginip Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190505 Curtis & Joe.pdf|Curtis & Joe Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190501 Waló.pdf|Waló Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190423 Tiyera at Ibá Pa.pdf|Tiyera at Ibá Pa Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20180119 Dagsin.pdf|Dagsin Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20150604 Jinx and So On.pdf|Jinx and So On Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20150414 Richmond Public Market.pdf|Richmond Public Market Ang Hardín ng mga Wikang Guní-guní Ko Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Dictionario Anglese-Interlingua.pdf|Anglese-Interlingua Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20191027 Anime.pdf|Anime Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20191020 Apes Still.pdf|Apes Still Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20191019 Asimov's Galactic Tales.pdf|Asimov's Galactic Tales Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160220 Bali.pdf|Bali 01 Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160220 Budi in Bali.pdf|Bali 02 Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160220 Tours of Bali.pdf|Bali 03 Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160221 Bali of Earthsea.pdf|Bali 04 Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160221 Bali of Offerings.pdf|Bali 05 Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160221 Island South-East Asia.pdf|Bali 06 Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160305 Coming from Everywhere to Bali.pdf|Bali 07 Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190923 Bella the Armenian.pdf|Bella the Armenian Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20191025 Bill Ginger de la Nuu-chah-nulth.pdf|Bill Ginger de la Nuu-chah-nulth Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20191026 Bill Ginger of the Nuu-chah-nulth.pdf|Bill Ginger of the Nuu-chah-nulth Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190930 Boy Religion Orchestra.pdf|Boy Religion Orchestra Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20191101 Budaisma Eŭropo.pdf|Budaisma Eŭropo Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20191012 Touting China and India.pdf|China and India Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20191107 Curtis la Daneskulo.pdf|Curtis la Daneskulo Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20191021 Dana en la Kafejo.pdf|Dana en la Kafejo Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20191012 Devolution of Society.pdf|Devolution of Society Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190807 Diskuto.pdf|Diskuto 01 Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190808 Diskuto.pdf|Diskuto 02 Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190809 Diskuto.pdf|Diskuto 03 Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190825 Diskuto.pdf|Diskuto 04 Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190826 Earth Cultures.pdf|Earth Cultures Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190924 East Indians.pdf|East Indians Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20191021 English Evolution.pdf|English Evolution Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Glossario Espaniol-Interlingua.pdf|Espaniol-Interlingua Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190915 Fantasta Libro.pdf|Fantasta Libro Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190911 Ferrer Visit.pdf|Ferrer Visit Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20191023 Filo de Dana.pdf|Filo de Dana Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Bugenvilo 2015-10-03.pdf|Floro Bugenvilo Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Dafodilo 2015-10-05.pdf|Floro Dafodilo Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Fuksio 2015-10-04.pdf|Floro Fuksio Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Gladiolo 2015-10-02.pdf|Floro Gladiolo Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Hibisko 2015-10-04.pdf|Floro Hibisko Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Kamomilo 2015-10-01.pdf|Floro Kamomilo Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Rozo 2015-10-05.pdf|Floro Rozo Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Strelicio 2015-10-06.pdf|Floro Strelicio Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Sunfloro 2015-10-06.pdf|Floro Sunfloro Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Tulipo 2015-10-05.pdf|Floro Tulipo Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20191109 Frank.pdf|Frank Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190921 Gang of Four and I.pdf|Gang of 4 and I Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190920 Allan the Filipino and the Gazebos.pdf|Gazebos and Allan Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190507 Uchronic Geofiction France.pdf|Geofiction France Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190507 Uchronic Geofiction Thaïlande.pdf|Geofiction Thaïlande Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190812 Goldfish Bowl and Trickster Gods.pdf|Goldfish Bowl Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20191023 Hapón Mulî.pdf |Hapón Mulî Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20191115 Hindi Sci-fi.pdf|Hindi Sci-fi Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190811 Hypermemory.pdf|Hypermemory Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Dictionario de Interlingua.pdf|Interlingua-Anglese Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Dictionario Interlingua-Espaniol.pdf|Interlingua-Espaniol Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190922 Island Dream.pdf|Island Dream Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20191022 Janine the Barista.pdf|Janine the Barista Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190924 Japanoid.pdf|Japanoid Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Jasminese.pdf|Jasminese Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20191109 John.pdf|John Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190814 Judeskulo.pdf|Judeskulo Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190807 Kanono.pdf|Kanono Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190915 Kiosko kaj Belulo en Starbukso.pdf|Kiosko kaj Belulo Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190817 Komunismo.pdf|Komunismo Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Kwaadakw.pdf|Kwaadakw Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20191113 Laniākea Dark Was the Night.pdf|Laniākea Dark Was the Night Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20191031 Les & Marlin.pdf|Les & Marlin Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20191101 Lizbeth.pdf|Lizbeth Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20191116 Logogramoj.pdf|Logogramoj Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190914 Lola kaj Sager.pdf|Lola kaj Sager Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:M17 Description.pdf|M17 Description Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:M17 Lexicon.pdf|M17 Lexicon Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20180321 Mangmamanika.pdf|Mangmamanika Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190917 Model of Mongoloids.pdf|Model of Mongoloids Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20191121 Moons and Planets Like Cold Turkey.pdf|Moons & Planets Like Cold Turkey Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190912 Mormons.pdf|Mormons Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190820 Star Trek Influence on My Japanese.pdf|My Japanese Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190816 My Language Regime.pdf|My Language Regime Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190821 My World as an Elaborate Cage.pdf|My World Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190811 Orientals Like Native Indians.pdf|Orientals Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20191121 Orientals with Bits of Caucasoid.pdf|Orientals with Bits of Caucasoid Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190922 Other Languages.pdf|Other Languages Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20191022 Panaginip tungkól sa Itlóg.pdf|Panaginip tungkól sa Itlóg Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20191008 Bimbōgami.pdf|Poem Bimbōgami Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20191008 Blau Rosa.pdf|Poem Blau Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20191001 Eine neue Erde someday.pdf|Poem Erde Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190929 Kokoro Suave.pdf|Poem Kokoro Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190930 Ubiquitous Masko.pdf|Poem Masko Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20191001 Mestizo and the Way.pdf|Poem Mestizo Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20191008 Outback Promenade.pdf|Poem Outback Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190928 Vaya a la (N)amida Land.pdf|Poem Vaya Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190929 Le collector como un Zakdorn.pdf|Poem Zakdorn Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190928 Zebro in the Savannah.pdf|Poem Zebro Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20191121 Post-biological Future.pdf|Post-biological Future Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190821 Whites under Psychic Reverie about Chinese.pdf|Psychic Reverie Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Religious Ideas.pdf|Religious Ideas Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20191111 Repeating Shapes in the Cosmos.pdf|Repeating Shapes in the Cosmos Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20191017 Retrocommunication.pdf|Retro Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190925 Retrogression and Progression.pdf|Retrogression & Progression Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190826 Sad Because of English.pdf|Sad English Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190923 Sherie the Vampira.pdf|Sherie the Vampira Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190924 Societal Evolution.pdf|Societal Evolution Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190914 Socioj Evoluas.pdf|Socioj Evoluas Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190816 I'd Rather Watch Star Trek.pdf|Star Trek Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Tatoeba.pdf|Tatoeba Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190902 Tetsurō & Maetel.pdf|Tetsurō & Maetel Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190917 Turk-Iranian Farès.pdf|Turk-Iranian Farès Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20191011 Viktoro's Memoirs.pdf|Viktoro's Memoirs Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Viku - An Art Language.pdf|Viku Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Vling.pdf|Vling Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Vlingo.pdf|Vlingo Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Vulcan.pdf|Vulcan Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190807 Tagalog Global Xenoglossia.pdf|Xenoglossia Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190811 Spanish via Tagalog Global Xenoglossia.pdf|Xenoglossia and Spanish Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20190812 English and the Trickster Gods.pdf|Xenoglossia and English Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Xing.pdf|Xing Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Xoqolat1.pdf|Xoqolat Description Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Xoqolat2.pdf|Xoqolat Purple Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Xoqolat3.pdf|Xoqolat Blue Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20191021 Zhōngguó-Bhārat War of 2085.pdf|Zhōngguó-Bhārat War of 2085 thumb|right|Viktor Nonong Medrano